


Thinking Out Loud

by hikachuuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, so much gross fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachuuu/pseuds/hikachuuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kris, you asshole," He muttered lowly in Chinese. "Everyone is staring."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Kris' birthday instead of working my chapter stories. Got the idea while talking home from college with Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran on repeat. Also based on the picture where Kris is kneeling in front of Tao and it looks like he is proposing. This is gross and fluffy and I am ashamed.

 

> I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
>  Maybe it's all part of a plan  
>  I just keep on making the same mistakes  
>  Hoping that you'll understand
> 
> [Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp-EO5I60KA)

Streamers decorated the room, balloons in taped to tables, beams, and corners, occasionally tousled softly by movement of people in the room. Stray balloons thrown about the crowd as music played. A banner in bright colors read “Happy Birthday Kris” in all caps and the party itself seemed like one for a teenager celebrating their thirteenth birthday. However it was very “Kris” and the lone man who sat at a table would know, given he’d know the man for about four years and two of those they’d been dating. Zitao sighed and rested his chin on the palm of his hand and watch the man of the day move about the room to chat with his guests; he seemed so casual and normal, as if the names Wu Yifan and Kris Wu were not household names because he was such a well-known celebrity. His eyes shifted to his boyfriend’s best friend, Amber, who appointed herself as DJ for this event drawl out in English.

“Ay, yo, wassup everyone? Y’all enjoying my buddy Kris’ party?” There were hoots and hollers and she switched to Korean. “So I’m about to play a special song for my buddy’s birthday and his little peach. Taozi, my man, get your ass up and socialize with your boyfriend, this song is for you both. Maybe you’ll recognize it.”

Zitao flushed at the sudden attention on him and looked up to find that dazzling smile pointed at him. As well as all other attention in the room now focused on him while he was pulled from his spot at the table and taken to the center of the dance floor. He was pulled flush against the other and he looked around, his face burned more from the attention he was getting from the crowd.

“Kris, you asshole,” He muttered lowly in Chinese. “Everyone is staring.”

“Let them stare, this is about you and me…” Yifan’s voice low and comforting, even then Zitao wanted retort however the song started playing and he sucked in a breath. “See, you and me. Remember this song?”

“This is the song you were singing so off key on that empty metro car when we met.” His voice low as the other sang lyrics into his ear softly, only for him to hear. “I’d have to say you’ve improved.”

“And, darling, I will be loving you ‘til we’re seventy.” Zitao buried his face in Yifan’s neck, the blush spread to his ears. “And, baby, my heart could fall still as hard as twenty-three.”

“Oh my god, Yifan, stop. Now people are staring more.” He glanced up for a second as they danced around the empty dance floor, people with their phones out to record the two. “Seriously, I’m going to hurt you when this is over.” All he got was a smile as the other continued to sing the song.

“So honey now, take me into your loving arms.” Yifan brushed his fingers through the soft baby hairs on the back of Zitao’s neck. “Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart, I’m thinking out loud. Maybe we found love right where we are.”

It was by this point Zitao was openly crying, not from embarrassment (maybe a little), but because this was so perfect. His best friend Victoria made gross faces at him every time he looked her way as she pointed her phone at them while she recorded it. By now Yifan was singing loud enough for everyone to hear, his accented English giving the song a unique twist. He was no Ed Sheeran, but Zitao like this version better.

“‘Cause honey your soul, could never grow old, it’s evergreen.” Yifan’s lips brushed against his ear as he sang, it caused his heart to stutter and skip a beat. “And, baby, your smile’s forever in my mind and memory.”

By this time Chanyeol had skillfully (read: tripped) moved to the couple to slip Zitao a tissue before he blundered his way back to the crowd. The song was winding down to the main chorus, his cheek still rested on Yifan’s shoulder, eyes closed, he’d given up scolding the other for putting him in this position. He was shaken from his tranquil position when the song reached the guitar solo when the man before him got down on one knee, while his hand reached into his back pocket. His own hands shot up to his mouth and he looked around, then back at Yifan.

“What…it…Kris?” He could only stare at the other who pulled a box out and opened the red velvet case, revealing a ring. “Today i-is your birthday and your day solely, w-why…?”

“Well then it would make a very wonderful present if you agreed to run away with me to Canada for a shotgun wedding?” Yifan gave him that cheeky smirk he often used when Zitao got huffy over something. “Plus I would rather any day focused on us as a team, than just me alone.”

He hiccupped and nodded his head unable to answer properly as he held his hand out, the ring slid on his finger with a perfect fit. His voice was shaky when he spoke finally after a few mute seconds while he shed big crocodile tears. “Yes, b-but no shotgun wedding, Kris!”

“Whatever you want, baby.” He stood up and pulled Zitao into a kiss and Chanyeol yelled from the crowd.

“Someone is getting _real good_ birthday sex tonight!” In response were wolf whistles and cat calls, if it had been possible Zitao would have melted into a puddle on the floor.


End file.
